


It's ok, even though I (don't) Want It That Way

by myeonshuai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Duet, Kyungsoo's Birthday Week 2021, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Backstreet Boys, Movie: Status Update (2018), but tbh it is more like "inspired by high school musical" fic, it was supposed to be a "inspired by status update" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/myeonshuai
Summary: Since the first day Chanyeol stepped on the music club where Kyungsoo used to go, they started to present disagreements regarding the choice of songs for that year's final festival, and that’s why Chanyeol decided to get out of there. However, he didn't expect his boyfriend would do anything to get him back.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	It's ok, even though I (don't) Want It That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my beta reader and my friends for all the support <3  
> I am glad I could make a high school chansoo inspired in one of the teen movies that I liked at the most :) I hope you like it

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo didn't usually fight as a couple, but since Chanyeol decided to join the music club that Kyungsoo used to go to, things have become a little more complicated.

Chanyeol has always been more relaxed. He liked to innovate and always had inventiveness ideas, the complete opposite of Kyungsoo, who preferred stability and his comfort zone. He wasn’t very receptive to all the _crazy_ suggestions that his boyfriend used to give. He would rather to stay with the methodical model that has been always used by the club and approved by their teacher.

And that was exactly the reason for their last argument, before Chanyeol started to ignore and avoid him.

After arguing with Chanyeol about the presentation, insisting on following the plan to sing ‘ _Hallelujah’_ once again while his boyfriend wanted to innovate with some pop music performance like _'Billionaire'_ by Bruno Mars or some music by the _Backstreet Boys_ — boy group that he loved to listen at the most since they first met —, Kyungsoo ended up irritating him to the point of making Chanyeol leave the room in furious steps. At first, Kyungsoo thought that it would just be a one-day outbreak but after that day Chanyeol didn't show up anymore, and that worried him.

Only after talking to Sehun — who had been at the club since he joined — he noticed that he was being a terrible “leader” by despising Chanyeol's ideas, however unusual they were.

Faced with that situation, Kyungsoo was forced to ask the other members of the club — who witnessed all the couple's fights — to help him in a plan to bring his guitarist back. Or rather, bring his boyfriend back.

That’s why he was wearing that ridiculous _boy band 1999_ white outfit at the cafeteria’s entrance, just waiting for the signal from Sehun, who was adjusting the volume of the bass inside. In his hands he had the club's electric guitar while, in his mind, he went over the song that Chanyeol always sang among the times they studied together for college exams.

"Ok Kyungsoo, you can do this." He whispered to himself, his hands sweating holding the guitar, just waiting for the signal. 

When he finally saw the hand waving to him through the window he took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing the entire refectory full, the rectangular tables loaded of students and, at the bottom of that room, Chanyeol, who was with Jongdae. 

To be honest, Chanyeol wasn't really paying attention to Jongdae, so it wasn't hard for him to notice a strange sound of music suddenly in the cafeteria. He looked up in the direction of the noise and then he saw Sehun, the music club bassist, playing the introduction of a song that was unmistakable for him. He knew better than anyone the chords of _I Want It That Way_ and confused, he continued staring at Sehun, who smiled when notice him there. Chanyeol fastly turn his face towards the direction from where the sound of the guitar riffs began to come together with a deep, sweet and noticeable voice:

 _"You are my fire... The one desire..."_ Kyungsoo was the one who was singing each of those verses of his boyfriend's favorite music with smoothness, even on his face it was clear the feeling of shame. Chanyeol, couldn't help but feel something jumping in his chest when he saw the other trying so hard in that performance just because of him. _"Believe when I say: I want it that way."_

Inevitably, Kyungsoo felt a slight relief when he saw the smile of his boyfriend, who stood up and walked over to him so that Doh wouldn't end up embarrassing himself in the middle of a bunch of teenagers who, sometimes sang with him, sometimes laughed at his ridiculous costume. .

 _"But we're two worlds apart..."_ Chanyeol added, making several exaggerated expressions while walking towards Kyungsoo with his hand on the chest, as if he were the main character of _Glee_ singing in the middle of the cafeteria. _“Can't reach to your heart when you say that I want it that way”_

They continued the duet until Kyungsoo get close enough to see Chanyeol's dimples that so enchanted him.

 _“Now I can see that we're falling apart from the way that we used to be… No matter the distance, I want you to know, that deep down inside of me...”_ Kyungsoo breathed heavily, looking at him in the eyes while saying the next words: _“You're my fire… The one desire ...”_

“I can't believe it.” Chanyeol finally said, caressing his cheeks and then stealing a kiss, doesn’t letting Kyungsoo finish the song. "I can't believe you just made a duet with the music that you hate at the most just to make me talk to you!"

"So start believ..." He was about to reply when Park kissed him again, causing a round of applause in the background. "H-hm, we're in public."

"And?" Chanyeol smiled when he broke away from the kiss, as if he hadn't done anything. “You just sang _I Want It That Way_ in front of everyone, our kiss is nothing. ”

Kyungsoo's cheeks heated up when he remembered that. What he had just done was subtly shameful — even more so in those clothes.

“Does it mean that you are not mad with me anymore?” He asked, hopefully.

“To be honest, I wasn't mad at you. I was just tired of talking. You never try anything new in the music club but… well, now you did.” He smiled at Kyungsoo, messing up the hair with gel.

"Then... when will you come back?” Kyungsoo asked anxiously.

“Well, it depends. Can we finally try something new? ”

So Kyungsoo looked at Sehun and, seeing him agree, said yes, which caused another smile in Chanyeol, surprising Kyungsoo when his hug took him off the floor.

Although he doesn’t like when things are different from the usual, with Chanyeol he could give a try. Even though Kyungsoo doesn’t want it that way.

  
  



End file.
